frozia_omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair W. Danvers
Blair Wanda Danvers Blair is the ex-wife of Sylar. She has mothered several kids by Lancelot and a few from Sylar. States Class Appearance Blair is a talk black haired woman, she is often seen in her uniform which is similar to a ripped dress with a ripped cape. She has been seen to wear a white buttonup shirt and a black skirt. Personality Happy Blair when happy is often times violent yet easy going. She enjoys to spend her happy moments sparring with Sylar or her teammates. She is also seemingly cruel and a show off when enjoying herself such as when she threw Lancelot into a blackhole with a laugh and a smile. Sad Blair is seen sitting alone and avoiding company when sad or upset often taking on a depressed state. Although she is still powerful and brilliant she begins to question her entire life's choices when faced with these times of stress. She seems to also show her more caring side when upset such as when she hugs Sylar and apologizes when upset. Angry Blair is truly a scary woman when angry since she becomes murderous as her genius seems to super start. She is able to think up entire plans in seconds as well as execute them almost in the same instant. She often doesnt care who she hurts when angry and is very hard to calm down. This means if angry only she can calm herself down. Serious Blair is a calculated and logical women when serious often times thinking of every possible way to counter an opponents attack even while preforming a completely different counter move. This also means that she can usually kill opponents in a instant before the opponent even realizes it. She also seems to have different ideas that she stands beside when serious. In Love Blair is 100% loyal to whoever she's with however keeps a back up plan just in case. It is often wondered if she really loved anyone but a few of her loves have been confirmed such as Sylar. Other then her loyalty its hard to understand how she feels about love due to her believing there is no love in the world for her. She is also the only one who Sylar says is able to truly make anyone love her. Relationships Family #Felicia Amora Rose (sister)- Blair and Felicia share a rocky relationship despite being sisters. They are often seen fighting each other and bad mouthing the other. It is believed their relationship used to be peaceful and nice till Lancelot left Felicia for Blair. #Krissy Angel Deathstar (half sister)- Blair and Krissy are incredibly a nuetral relationship. Krissy believes Blair stole Lancelot, a man she loved, from her and deeply wishes to have him back, while Blair thinks Lancelot spends all his time with others and not enough with her. Wether or not ether of them are wrong or right is not yet known. Friends #Jane Star Danvers (adoptive daughter/young friend)- Blair and Jane are close friends. Blair met Jane after rescuing her from her father Jordan Starr, afterward the two became good friends and took on a more mother and daughter role. After a few years Jordan abandoned Jane to start a team, as such Blair adopted her and became her mother. She then raised her to be strong so one could ever harm her again. Enemies #"Lady Sif" Odinson (mortal enemies)- Blair and Sif are complete enemies due to Sif holding a unknown dislike for Blair. Blair attempted to befriend her shortly after their fights but was cast away. The two now avoid each other and refuse to have anything to do with one another. Other #Lancelot Darwin Prince (ex boyfriend)- Lancelot and Blair dated for several years but due to Lancelot's cheating they were forced to break up. Lancelot began to spend time with friends and Blair began to feel neglected, and though confrontedwith it Lancelot refused to change. #Sylar Gilgamesh Prince (ex husband)- Sylar and Blair were once married, but due to her still being too upset about a previous marrage they broke appart. Despite Blair and Sylar's deep love for one another they accept that they can no longer be together, however Sylar still shows deep devotion and love for her whenever possible. Bio Childhood Teen/Young Adult Adulthood Elderhood Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths #Genius Intellect- Blair is incredibly brilliant which allows her to learn at a super fast rate as well as predict the moves of others before they even decide to make it. Its even been shown that if she knows someone well she can plan ahead for every move they will make during a fight far before the fight. #Beauty- Blair is stunningly beautiful and is able to manipulate others easily with her looks alone. She is also able to detect when something about her outfit needs to change before it even needs changing making her always ahead of the need for fashion. Weaknesses #Stubborn- Blair is incredibly stubborn and refuses to hear anything against her beliefs. Its interesting that rather then argue with her Lancelot would simply avoid her to avoid the conflicts. #Women- Blair has a weakness for "Special" women and will often desire to date then if they pique her interest. Due to her beauty this allows her to get her interest, however this sometimes ends in her being betrayed. Powers and Abilities Natural Powers=